Popular
by The Minsk
Summary: Rachel makes some big changes in order to get Finn's attention and she finds out there's a dark side to being popular.
1. Drunk Dial

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: Me Voila! The Minsk here with a new story for you all. I hope you enjoy it; Lots of spoilers/speculations for the back-nine! Because we all know that fanfiction helps ease the pain of hiatus-itis!

I would like to inform the masses that the speculation for this story was inspired by both the Entertainment Tonight clip from 2/15 and the many Finchel-related conversations I have with hope813 over possible outcomes in the back-nine. For those of you who haven't seen the clip, go do it now or prepared to be spoiled. As for Hope813 and The Minsk, we will speculate until the cows come home, and then write fanfics about it. You can't stop us. Can't Stop, Won't Stop! Holla! LOL :)

* * *

Popular

Chapter One: Drunk Dial

* * *

Finn Hudson sat at a dining room table in a crowded house surrounded by people he recognized from school. At least, he thought he could recognize them all; his vision was getting a little blurry. They all stood around him in a circle and chanted him on to victory. Wait, what victory? What were they saying again? He focused on the background noise he'd tried to ignore. "Drink! Drink! Drink!" Oh, _now_ he remembered what he was supposed to be doing! He picked up the little shot glass and downed it without flinching. He'd stopped flinching hours ago. . .

"Yeah! Hudson, For The Win!" He heard various screams behind him and tried as hard as he could not to think about the abundance of liquor swirling around in his system. If he did, he was sure it would all come up, and he did not want to be the one kid at the party who ralphed into Mrs. Stevenson's Vase Collection. Someone leaned over him and poured him another shot of the dark, burning liquid that set his throat on fire.

"One more Hudson, and you beat the all-time shot record for a Stevenson party!" The crowd of drunk teenagers cheered him on and he picked up the shot, closed his eyes, and swallowed the harsh liquid that left his face feeling hot and tingly. The crowd erupted into screams of victory and he felt people patting him on the back and congratulating him on his Iron Stomach. He burped and had to choke back the feeling of bile rushing into his mouth. He didn't know whether he felt miserable or fantastic.

A girl came up to him and sat on his lap. He smiled drunkenly at her and could barely make out any definitive features of her face. The alcohol had been in his system for hours now and the addition of the record-breaking shots weren't helping his coordination at all. But she was a girl in a cheerleading uniform and that was all that mattered at the moment. She giggled on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wow Finn, you're on a roll tonight! First the basketball game, now the record for Stevenson Shots? I think someone deserves a prize!"

He smiled and let the girl plant kisses on his face and neck. It felt so nice to have a warm body pressed up against him, even if he didn't know her name. His mind was a fog of alcohol and in his drunken haze, he envisioned the one girl whose name and face he _could_ remember at the moment, and let his imagination do the rest. He wrapped his arms around her and carried her into the next room where there were less people to watch them make out.

He leaned the two of them against a wall and attached his lips to hers. She felt so good in his arms, he just had to let her know how he felt. . .

"Oh Rachel. . ." The kissing stopped. The arms around his neck detached and the girl pushed him backwards away from her.

"Rachel? Who the _hell_ is Rachel? My name is Bonnie!" Finn looked at her in a daze. How could she not know who Rachel was? Rachel was the nicest, most talented person he knew!

"Rachel Berry? You don't know her? She's _awesome_." He slurred out the words and realized that the room was starting to spin all around him and it made his head hurt. He felt a hard slap against the side of his face and his attention was brought back to the tiny girl in the red Cheerios uniform.

"Did you just call me _Rachel Berry_?" She said with venom in her tone. He, like the drunk idiot he was, just smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, she's the _best_." He heard the girl let out a strangled scream and she slapped him a second time before walking out of the room and back towards the party. His stomach rolled in a powerful lurch and the room started to spin even more. Before he knew what was going on, he ran towards the nearest vase and emptied the contents of his stomach into the pottery.

He grabbed his coat from the pile by the door and walked out of the party into the cold night without saying a word to anyone.

* * *

He rubbed his hands together in the cold, trying to get warm. He had wandered pretty far from the party and wound up in the town park, not too far from his house. He used to play here all the time when he was a kid. This playground held many memories he couldn't recall at the moment because of his intoxicated state. He sat down on one of the swings and pressed his forehead against the freezing chains. He sat there for a minute, letting his weight push him around slightly on the swing. He knew he couldn't go home looking and feeling like this. He needed some time to sober up.

He couldn't clear his mind. It was too much of a haze, like a giant cloud of drunkenness in his head. He was only positive about two things:

1) He felt disgusting and his mouth tasted like barf.

2) He _really_ wanted to talk to Rachel.

He couldn't though, and he knew it. He had treated her like such crap these past few weeks and she deserved much better than a drunk jock calling her up in the middle of the night for no reason. She was on his mind all the time, though. That was obvious through his experience with. . . what was her name again. . .Bonnie? Yeah, Bonnie.

He could remember seeing her at the game they had won today. Rachel was cheering him on from the stands in a bright blue "Team Finn" t-shirt and he flat-out ignored her. Hell, he'd even felt embarrassed- for himself _and_ for her. He'd been a douche to her, but he needed to hear her voice.

He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and looked at it like it held all the answers to his drunken questions. He looked for her number and pressed the green button. It started to ring and he held his breath. . .

"Hello?"

* * *

Rachel Berry tossed and turned in her comfortable bed and got wrapped up in her pink sheets. She got up, frustrated, and re-made her bed to smooth out the tangle of linens she had caught herself in. She looked at the clock. It was almost 2 AM and she knew she would never be able to get a decent night's sleep with her mind traveling a mile a minute. She turned her desk lamp on and picked up the newest issue of _Jazz Hands Magazine_, her favorite publication, from her nightstand. She was reading an interesting article on the "50 Most Practical Uses for Tap-Shoes Off of the Dance Floor" when she heard her phone start to ring.

Who could be calling her so late at night? She jumped off of her bed to run across the room and looked at the caller ID.

It was Finn.

She froze in her skin.

Finn hadn't talked to her in weeks. Not in Glee, not in Spanish, not even in the hallways at school. He was Popular Finn again, and he made it clear that he was off limits to anyone NOT in a Cheerios uniform. Especially freaky Glee girls who wear bright Blue "Team Finn" t-shirts to his home games. . .

She frowned. Could this be a trick, like the games he used to play before they met? Would she answer the phone only to be harassed by one of his jock friends? Would he hang up on her and tell all his friends that she was pathetic and obsessive and tried to call him at 2AM?

Her heart beat her logic in her internal battle and she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

Finn almost fell off the swing. She answered the phone!

"Rachel!" He heard a long pause.

"Yeah?"

"It's me, it's Finn! Finn Hudson!"

"Yes, Finn, I know who you are." There was an even longer pause and he thought she had hung up. "So, what's up? It's pretty late Finn."

He paused. He hadn't thought that far ahead, all he'd wanted was to hear her voice.

"Um, nothing, just hanging around. I'm in a park!" He was excited to be in a park. Parks were fun!

"A park?"

"Yeah, Abbott's Field. I'm on the swings. Swinging is cool!" He heard another long pause and then a deep exhale.

"Are you _drunk_, Finn?"

"Yes I am." He said matter-of-factly.

"Let me guess, victory party at Dan Stevenson's house?"

"You're right! You're _always_ right, you're so smart Rachel!"

"Oh _no_. Finn Hudson, you are not doing this to me! You are _drunk dialing_ me! I do not condone the imbibing of alcohol and for you to drink in excess and wind up in such a mental state is completely irresponsible!"

"You use big words Rachel. I can barely understand you when you speak." He said with an amused tone to his voice.

"UGH!" He laughed at the funny sound she made in frustration. "So why did you call me Finn? Shouldn't you be playing Beer Pong or something?"

"No, I left the party."

"Why?"

"I threw up in Mrs. Stevenson's vase collection after a cheerleader slapped me for calling her Rachel while we made out."

* * *

Well that was a mouthful of a sentence! She tried to envision the words that just came out of his mouth and it took all her willpower not to scream into the phone or hang up on him. He threw up. . .after a cheerleader slapped him. . .for calling her "Rachel". . .while making out. . .

"Are you serious?" She sat down on her bed to help support her. Her legs were not working at the moment.

"Yep. We started to kiss," Rachel winced, "and I called her Rachel. And she got really mad. I mean _really_ mad. She slapped me _twice_. She should have known it was like a compliment almost, 'cause you're so nice and talented and stuff."

Thank God she was sitting down now. She was sure she would have keeled over if she was standing on her own legs. He hadn't even looked in her general direction for the past few weeks and now he's telling other girls, other _cheerleaders_, that it's a compliment to be compared to her? Did he drink alcohol or huff Upholstery Cleaner?!?

"Um, thank you Finn."

"It's true though. And if only you were, like, a little bit popular and stuff, we would totally be dating."

She felt all the air blow out of her like a hole in a tire. Well, at least he was honest when he was drunk. It might hurt like hell, but honesty was better than living a fantasy.

"Oh," was all she said. She knew she had to get off the phone soon or else she was _really_ going to scream.

"Anyways, I'm glad you picked up the phone. I miss you." She could still hear the slight slurring in his voice, but it was a little better than when she had answered the phone, so she hoped he was sobering up a little bit. She couldn't help the warmth she'd felt in her chest when he said that he missed her. She missed him more than anything.

"I miss you too, Finn. I should get going." Before I start to cry. . .

"Yeah, I should head home. It's cold outside."

"Goodnight, Finn."

"Goodnight, Rachel."

She hung up the phone and berated herself for the one tear that fell from her eye during the final part of their conversation. She laid back down in bed with no intention of going to sleep. He'd sounded very drunk. There was a pretty good chance he wouldn't even remember their conversation. It's not like they had said much, but he _had_ drunk dialed her. There were two parts of their conversation that stuck out to Rachel the most, like confessions or something.

_"We started to kiss and I called her Rachel. . ."_

"_If only you were, like, a little bit popular and stuff, we would totally be dating. . ."__  
_  
She felt a smile form on her face.

She had an idea.

* * *

Salut Mes Amis!

I hope you enjoyed chapter one! I have a good feeling about this story!

Until Next Time. . . *sings* Don't Stop . . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	2. Hi Ho Cheerio

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: I am loving the new promo that has been released for the back-nine. We get a JesseBerry kiss and a Team Finn t-shirt that I must own. Don't fret my Finchel lovers, Ryan Murphy won't keep our Finchel apart for long! The Minsk _knows_ things, I'm a bit psychic. ;)

* * *

Popular

Chapter Two: Hi-Ho Cheerio

* * *

Finn woke up the next morning and immediately regretted opening his eyes. Even the dim light that was able to poke through his curtains hurt his sensitive eyes. He wished he could sink back into the blissful oblivion of sleep, but he knew he had to pay back his Mom for pounding on the front door and waking her up at 2:30 in the morning because he couldn't find his keys. She saw that he was drunk and let him have one free pass, but he would have to make it up to her by doing a list of chores she would leave him in the morning.

He sat up in bed and the force of his hangover hit him like a truck. He felt like _crap_. What the hell did he drink last night? What did he even _do_ last night? He could barely remember. He knew that they had won the game and that there was a victory party at Stevenson's house. After that, it was mostly a blur. He yawned widely and gagged at the horrid taste in his mouth. He was starting to think he threw up last night.

He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush the terrible taste out of his mouth. He popped two Advil and hoped it would do the trick for his hangover.

He went back into his room and got dressed. Before he tackled the list of chores that were taped to his bedroom door, he checked his email and Facebook page. A new status from Dan was up on his home page and he read it hoping it would give him a clue as to what he did the night before.  
**  
****Dan Stevenson** Whoever puked in my mom's vase better hope I never catch their punk ass!

He made a mental note to himself to never go to a Stevenson party again.

Okay, so at least he knew he got drunk enough to throw up at the party. But what happened while he was intoxicated? Did he hook up with anyone? He noticed his phone sitting on his night stand. Did he call anyone? He checked his Recent Calls list and noticed one phone call he made in the middle of the night. . . .

Rachel.

He had called Rachel while he was drunk.

It felt like he had been submerged in ice water. He had actually _drunk dialed_ Rachel. God knows what he had said to her. He made sure the call was outgoing and not incoming. It would be one thing for him to be able to blame it on her, but it was to no avail. He was the one who had called her. And apparently they had talked for 3 minutes and 39 seconds.

He felt monumentally awkward. What could he have said to her in his drunken state? Did he say he was sorry for flirting with other girls in front of her? Did he tell her about the wet dream he'd had about her last week? Did he do something really stupid, like tell her how much he liked her despite his popularity and her lack thereof?

He would have to wait to find out on Monday. If she would even speak to him.

He put his phone away and looked at the list of chores taped onto his door. _Scrub Toilet, Vacuum Bedroom, Sort Recycling. . .__  
_  
He thought of nothing but Rachel and the multitude of secrets he could have told her in his drunken state while he went through each and every chore. He needed to talk to her. He needed to know what had happened.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Rachel had been up all night long and was elbow deep in research that would help her gain the popularity that had eluded her so far in her young life.

She had watched an array of teenage comedies that gave her a general sense of what she had to do to act popular. From this research she gathered that she had to be a bit mean. She was intimidated by the very prospect. Rachel Berry was not the kind of person to be outright mean to people. She was _honest_, brutally so, but never intentionally cruel for the sake of being cruel.

She had been sure all of her life, that no matter what prejudice she had faced, she would react with poise and grace and people would respect her for it. It seemed to have had a _negative_ effect on her popularity.

It was true though; all the popular girls in the media _were_ mean. But she had known that before she sat through all these movies. She'd had personal experience that popular people, like Santana and Quinn, were generally, well, _bitches_. Rachel didn't know if she could _be_ a bitch. She was taking notes during the movies and trying to work on her snarky attitude in front of her mirror. Once she was sure she had the act down, she worked on the aspect of her plan that would help her gain her new popular status.

Rachel Berry was going to join the cheerleading squad.

She knew she had a chance, more than a chance actually. Principal Figgins mandated that Coach Sylvester have open tryouts to make the Cheerios a more accessible club to the students of the school. It was part of her deal with him to remain coach of the Cheerios. Since then, both Mercedes and Kurt had joined the squad and neither of them had the training in dance and gymnastics that Rachel had received since childhood. She knew that if she was able to talk Coach Sylvester into letting her try out, she would be able to make the team.

Then Finn wouldn't look past her in the halls anymore. She would finally be popular and have Finn all to herself.

She went into her backyard and worked on her cartwheels and back handsprings. Sure, she hadn't been in a gymnastics class since she was 12, but it was just like riding a bike. She was proud of her tenacity and even when she fell on her back and her knees she knew she was doing it all for Finn.

She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Rachel woke up at the crack of dawn to get to school early. She knew that Coach Sylvester was at school every morning at 7 am to have a morning Cheerio practice. Rachel was there before practice even started to talk to her. She held her head up as high as she could and prepared her new, fierce, bitchy, popular persona. She schooled her features and marched into Sue's office.

Sue was sitting at her desk, reading her monthly issue of _Cheer Today! Magazine_. She looked up from the publication and noticed Rachel in her office. Sue looked at her with steely eyes and removed her glasses from her face.

"Are you lost Ms. Berry? I know my office is dripping in medals and trophies that you will never accrue in your traveling circus of a glee club, but it's way too early for me to turn away an autograph." She shook her head and gathered all the strength she had in her body. She placed her hands on her hips and looked Coach Sylvester right in the eyes.

"I want to be on the cheerleading squad."

"You want to be a _Cheerio_? Do you want to have a normal nose too?" She wouldn't let the nose comment bother her, she was here to prove that she was a tough enough bitch to be a Cheerio.

"I know for a fact you have an open position. The Captain's position actually. And you let both Mercedes and Kurt on the team and I have more training in dance and gymnastics than either of them."

"They also have the attitude for the team; they handle themselves quite well under my incessant berating. You would be reduced to a quivering pile of self-loathing after one practice. And you actually think that _you_ could be the captain of my Cheerios?" She knew she would have to pull out the big guns to get what she wanted. She was no longer "Rachel Berry the Gleek." She had to be "Rachel Berry the Cheerio."

"Well, I'm already the captain of the glee club. I have more than enough leadership qualities to head the squad. Also, think of how Mr. Schuester would feel if he knew he would have to share _another_ one of his members who is _also_ the captain of his team with you. He wouldn't be happy." She could see the wheels turning in Sue's head. Rachel knew that Sue had a vendetta against Mr. Schuester and she would use it to her advantage no matter what. Sue gave Rachel a good once over and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a brand-new Cheerios uniform and threw it at Rachel.

"Put this on. Follow me to practice. If you mess up at all or get on my shit-list whatsoever, you are off the team faster than a dress on prom night! Today, watch. After school, you tryout." Rachel just nodded her head and ran to the bathroom. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was a Cheerio now!

She put on the uniform and pulled her hair back into the trademark high ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror and could barely believe what she was seeing. She didn't even look like herself. She didn't feel like herself either.

She felt _better_. Powerful. Sexy. Strong.

She exited the bathroom and followed Coach Sylvester to practice.

She couldn't wait to see the look on Santana's face!

* * *

Finn ran into school about fifteen minutes late for class. He had wanted to get to school early to talk to Rachel, but he had slept in, _again_, and he knew his homeroom teacher was going to call his Mom because of it.

He was on the lookout for her all day. Every time he entered the hallways, he searched for the familiar sight of bright plaid or pleated skirts or gold stars. He found neither in the sea of students.

He knew he would see her in Spanish. He went to her locker before class in order to meet her there. He stood against her locker and was on the lookout for her to walk down the hallway. He saw a group of jocks by the Science rooms, he saw a girl from the Marching band carry a tuba down the hall, and he saw Rachel walking towards him in a Cheerios uniform. . .

Wait, WHAT?!?

He took a double take. It was _her_. There she was, walking towards him in a bright red Cheerios uniform. The tight white turtleneck, her bare legs in the short red skirt that barely covered anything. Her long, dark hair was pulled back and her wispy bangs laid loosely on her forehead. No wonder he hadn't noticed her today!

She looked _smokin'_ hot. Hotter than the time she wore that little black dress to school. He was afraid he was going to pop a boner in the hallway! He covered his crotch with his binder like an awkward pro, and shifted around until she noticed him by her locker.

She didn't look as happy to see him as he was hoping. Now he knew he had said something ridiculous to her.

"Hello, Finn." She said it a bit curtly. It was a tone he wasn't used to hearing come out of her mouth. It left him feeling disarmed.

"Uh, hey." He felt more than awkward now. There was something about the way she was looking at him that was making him uneasy. "When did you become a Cheerio?"

"Today. My official tryout is today after school. Coach Sylvester wants me to tryout for the Captain position. It's between me and Santana."

"But what about glee?" She shrugged as she pulled out her books for Spanish.

"I'm still Captain of glee. You're not the only one who can balance being the head of two clubs." She sent him a small smile and he loosened up a little bit. Cheerio Rachel was intimidating the hell out of him.

"Listen, I need to talk to you for a second." She waited for him to gather his thoughts. "I know I called you on Saturday night, but I can't remember what we talked about. Is there anything I need to know about our conversation? Did I say something wrong or embarrassing?" She started to giggle. That made him feel even more intimidated.

"Well let's just put it this way; if it wasn't for our conversation, I never would have become a Cheerio! Walk me to class?"

He just stood there staring at her like a fool. Now he_ really_ wanted to know every single word that had come out of his mouth during their conversation. Instead he nodded his head and walked with her down the hallway.

Normally he was used to people staring at him and Rachel in the halls and shooting him looks of disbelief. Today there were neither stares nor whispers from his peers.

They reached the corner of the hallway and noticed Karofsky and two other Hockey jocks with slushies walking towards them. When Finn and Rachel approached him, Karofsky looked as if he wanted to throw the slushies at them but hesitated when he saw Rachel in her uniform.

"_Whoa_. Holy Shit. Is that Rachel Berry? When did you become _hot_?" She flashed Karofsky the sexiest smirk Finn had ever seen on her face and placed her hands on her hips. Her voice was sultry and playful.

"Oh, I was _always_ hot Karofsky, you just couldn't tell beneath the layers of slime you poured on me everyday. Don't _you_ wish you had been nicer to me, now? Tsk Tsk." She waved a finger of disapproval at the boys and sauntered away from them, her hips swinging to the beat of her steps. Finn looked at the guys and noticed their jaws were halfway to the floor.

He was in shock when he realized that Rachel was now kind of popular.

He turned around and followed her to Spanish like a little puppy dog.

* * *

Salut Mes Amis!

Cheerio Rachel is going to make Finn WORK for it!

Until Next Time. . . *sings* Don't Stop . . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	3. Mean Girl

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: I have been writing so much fanfiction lately, my boyfriend thinks I don't love him anymore.

* * *

Popular

Chapter Three: Mean Girl

* * *

Rachel walked out of Spanish feeling like a million dollars. She had never felt so liberated before. It felt like she could do anything. She noticed the way people looked at her in school today. Normally they ignored her altogether, but today it felt like all eyes were on her, in a _good_ way, for the first time in her life.

It was the uniform. She didn't know what it was about it, but when she wore it, it was like a new skin. She was able to push away everything about her personality that made her unpopular and focus on the Cheerleader's mentality that Coach imparted on her during practice: _"Never let them see you be weak! Weakness is failure! You are a warrior!"_

Rachel Berry was now a Cheerleading Warrior and she was going to conquer the battle for popularity once and for all!

She turned around and noticed Finn following her out of the classroom. She could tell that she had piqued his interest before during their confrontation with Karofsky. She knew that as soon as she got the slushie-heads off of her back, her rise to popularity would be smooth and corn-syrup free.

She was a bit short with Finn before at her locker, though. She didn't know why, but she had been in character all day and it was just easier to treat him the way she had been treating everyone else. She was annoyed with him for the moment, though. Didn't he deserve to be punished for everything he had done to her in the past few months? He had lied to her, manipulated her, and took advantage of her kindness. He had ignored her when she wasn't popular and the second she put on a Cheerio uniform, she was suddenly worth his time. She burned with injustice. No way! Finn Hudson was going to have to work for her attention from now on! Make him know how it feels to be ignored by someone more popular than he was.

She was distracted by her plans of emotional justice when she walked right into someone in the hallway. Someone with poor dental hygiene and a large, frizzy, jew-fro. . .

Jacob Ben Israel looked her up and down, his mouth wide open in shock. She saw from the corner of her eyes that Finn was watching them. This was her chance to prove to them both that she was a different. Cheerio Rachel did not have stalker-y gossip mongers following her around!

"Have I died and gone to heaven? Is that really you Rachel?"

"Lift your jaw off the floor Jacob, you'll catch flies."

"Can I interview you for the paper? Rachel Berry and her rise up the popularity food chain?" She scoffed and started to walk away.

"In your dreams. Your _wet_ dreams probably."

She sauntered away from him and towards the gymnasium for her official tryout. She realized that Finn was still following her. She turned around and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Can I _help_ you, Finn?"

"Um, good luck on your tryout." She smirked at him and started to walk away, calling out to him behind her.

"Rachel Berry doesn't _need_ luck."

* * *

Finn stared at Rachel in shock as she walked away from him. He felt like he was looking at a stranger.

What the hell was that?

When had Rachel become so _mean_?

Sure, she was hotter now, but she was acting so cold to him. Part of the reason he liked her so much was because she was always smiling. She always had a nice thing to say, and you could talk to her about anything.

Now she was intimidating and curt. Sure she was popular now, but she lacked the warmth that he had taken for granted for so long.

He knew this all had something to do with him and his drunken conversation with her. He had said things to her that had changed her completely. She had said it herself, _"If it wasn't for our conversation, I never would have become a Cheerio. . ." _She was like a different person and it was all his fault.

He needed to know what he had said to her so he could find some way to reverse it or something.

He'd created a monster.

A sexy, bitchy monster.

And he was responsible for her and would find some way to fix this.

* * *

Rachel strutted into her bedroom and placed her books and pom-poms on the side of her desk. She sat down at her vanity and took a good look at herself in the mirror. She smiled widely and wanted to remember this moment for as long as she lived.

She was no longer Rachel Berry the freak, the gleek and the drama queen.

She was now Rachel Berry, First Lieutenant of the Cheerleading Squad.

There was no way that Rachel had really expected to become Captain of the Cheerleading Squad after one day. It was pure fantasy. Santana was named the new Captain and, for that, Rachel was glad. She did not need the wrath of Santana Lopez to bring down her rise in popularity.

But having her for an ally was a good start.

Santana had approached Rachel after her try-out, and Rachel had initially braced herself for a verbal attack out of habit. Then she remembered that she was now a cheerleader as well, so she remembered to stay in character and tried to be as confident with her as possible. Santana's eyes were guarded, but she didn't look hostile.

"You land a decent back-handspring, Berry." Rachel nodded her head.

"Thanks." Santana gave her a good once-over and looked hesitant, but continued.

"I need another Lieutenant for the Squad. Brittany is my number two, I would have made her my first lieutenant, but I doubt she can even spell it."

"Why me? You used to leave dog biscuits in my cubby in first grade."

"You're smart and I think you have some potential. You're also the only one who believed me when I said I didn't give Sue the set-lists for Sectionals, so I think I might be able to trust you. Don't prove me wrong." She gave Rachel a severe look and Rachel knew this was her ticket in. If she had Santana on her side, she was golden.

"I won't. I accept."

"Good. Meet me and Brit by my locker at 7:45 so we can do our daily walk through the halls. Just the three of us."

Rachel had to hide her shock. They actually did that on purpose? Popularity really _was_ a game to them.

And now _she_ held all the cards.

Rachel snapped out of her daydream and got up from her vanity. She started to take off her uniform to change into something more comfortable. When she got the uniform off, she felt like herself again. She looked in the mirror and really thought about her day. It was such a whirlwind of events.

She'd become a cheerleader, finally gotten Finn's attention, and rose to the top of the Popularity Penthouse faster than she ever thought could happen.

How come it didn't make her as happy as she thought she would be?

* * *

Finn walked into school the next day, anxious to see Rachel. He had made sure he was there on time to see her. He wanted to make sure she wasn't lost underneath the Cheerleading facade she had created after his drunken confessions that he couldn't recall. He needed to make sure she was okay.

He stood by her locker and waited for her to show up, but she never did. All of a sudden he saw Santana flocked by her Cheerios walking down the hallway in their trademark strut; Santana leading and her lieutenants following behind her on both sides. He didn't realize until they had walked right in front of his face that one of them was Rachel.

He did a double-take. She didn't even notice him.

She was like a Cheerleading Zombie.

He reached out for her and pulled her away from Santana and Brittany. They continued their walk down the hallway, while Rachel turned to Finn with an insolent look in her eyes.

"Yes, Finn?"

"What do you think you're doing Rachel? When did you become _BFF's_ with Santana? I thought you hated her." Her tone was mocking.

"Oh Finn, hate is such a strong word. Now that I'm her First Lieutenant, Santana and I will be getting much closer. I can't wait." Finn started to shake his head.

"Rachel, something is _different_ about you."

"Yeah, you're right Finn. I _am_ different. I'm tired of people thinking I'm a freak. Now they think I'm sexy and popular. It's everything I always wanted, and it was what _you_ had wanted on Saturday night."

"Rachel, I was _drunk_ on Saturday night! I don't even know what I said to you!"

"You said enough, Finn. I owe all my newfound popularity to _you_." With that she turned around and caught up with Santana and Brittany. She flanked them as they turned down the hallway, and Finn was left staring after them as they walked away.

He had fucked things up _so_ badly.

He wanted his Rachel back.

* * *

Finn was sure that Rachel was punishing him. She had to be. This was his punishment for everything he had put her through since they met in September. He knew he deserved it.

But it still hurt like hell to see her flirting with other guys.

Ever since Tuesday when she became Santana's lieutenant, she hadn't given him the time of day. He tried to wait around for her after classes and glee, but she was constantly with Santana and Brittany and he never had a chance to be alone with her. When she _was_ apart from the other Cheerios, she was always mingling and lightly flirting with other guys. He never saw her making out with anyone, but he could tell what was flirting and what wasn't.

And she was _definitely_ flirting.

He guessed he knew how it felt to be her a little bit. She was now _too_ popular for him these days.

He could barely wrap his head around the concept.

It was already Friday. She had been a cheerleader for almost the whole week and it was like the old Rachel didn't even exist anymore. Her once pure and honest voice was always bitter and mocking. Her bright smile was replaced with a judging smirk. Her warm eyes were now cold as ice.

And it was all his fault.

He didn't even care what he had said to her anymore, he just wanted to find a way to take it back and get his Rachel back to normal.

During Spanish that day, he got a little desperate. He wrote her a note to hang around after class and talk to him. They both had to be in the gym right after school for the basketball game, but he needed a second alone with her. He was afraid she would say no, but she agreed and hung around after class.

"What's up, Hudson? We both have a game to get to." He didn't like the way she'd called him Hudson. Too impersonal.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"About _you_, Rachel."

"What about me? I'm fine. Perfect." She didn't sound convinced.

"No, you're not. I can barely recognize you these days; you're like a completely different person."

"I think it's a good thing. No one liked Rachel Berry the freak."

"_I_ did." At this, her eyes got a fierce look in them and she started to get hostile.

"Well you sure had a real fucked-up way of showing it Finn!" He was shocked. She _never_ cursed! "You treated me like crap and expected me to just keep taking it. Well I'm _done_ waiting for you to remember I exist."

"Well I sure as hell liked you better before! You're acting like a total bitch now." With this she looked a little deflated. He saw some of the vulnerability in her eyes that she had been hiding from everyone all week. She looked more like her old self again. He knew that she was still in there somewhere. He thought he could see tears in her eyes.

"What do I have to do, Finn? Honestly, tell me. I keep trying to change for you and it's _never_ good enough. What else do I have to do?" She covered her eyes with her hands and ran out of the classroom.

Finn stood alone in the classroom, wanting to run after her. His feet wouldn't let him.

He knew a part of the old Rachel was still buried deep beneath her cheerleading facade. If he could break through to her, and let her know that she had never needed to change in the first place, maybe he could bring her back to the good side.

_"I keep trying to change for you and it's __**never**__ good enough. . ."_

He thought of nothing but their conversation while he dragged himself to the Basketball game.

He had really messed up Rachel's life.

He was afraid he couldn't fix this.

* * *

Salut Mes Amis!

The next chapter is going to be a doozy, be prepared for ANGST!

Until Next Time . . . *sings* Don't Stop . . .Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	4. The Dark Side

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: Get ready for the drama, it's about to get intense! The Minsk is serious, I don't mess. **You have been warned.**

* * *

Popular

Chapter Four: The Dark Side

* * *

Rachel ran from the Spanish classroom to her locker to grab her pom-poms for the game. The tears had dried and she felt foolish for dropping her guard in front of Finn. She had been so good at keeping up her act all week and, _of course_, he was able to crack through it the second he got her alone. No matter how different she tried to be, he still had such a monumental effect on her and her emotions. This realization made her even more angry at him than she already was. How _dare_ he make her feel so vulnerable?

She slammed her locker door. That was the last straw. She was done chasing after him. She didn't need him anyway; there were plenty of other good-looking guys at the school who would be thrilled to date a cheerleader. She would prove to Finn that she didn't need him at all anymore. She held her head up high and went to the gym for the game. She met up with her other Cheerios and started to warm-up.

When the game started, Rachel tried not to focus on Finn and his constant staring. She was angry. He should be focusing on the game, and not her. If he didn't start paying attention he could get hit in the face with a basketball or something. . .

She tried her best to ignore him. Her face was a mask of professionalism. But she couldn't help herself when she screamed extra loudly for Finn when he scored a basket, or when he intercepted the ball and made a good pass. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she did kick _extra_ high when he made that foul shot in the third quarter.

She was happy when they won the game. It was her first time cheering at a sports event, and she had to admit she really enjoyed it. As she was packing up her bag, she noticed someone from the team jog up to her. It was Dan Stevenson.

She looked up at the tall basketball player. He was almost as tall as Finn and had blonde hair. He had never hit her with a slushie, but he did once put a stink bomb in her locker in middle school. Oh well, he was cute, he could be forgiven for that one transgression. She saw Finn staring at her from his position on the sidelines. This was her chance to prove to him that she didn't need him anymore.

"So, I don't know if you've heard, but the victory party at my house tonight is gonna be tight." She smiled at him and flirted lightly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I want you to be there. You in, Berry?" She spared a look at Finn and saw the anger in his eyes.

"You bet. I'll see you tonight."

As Dan walked away she felt herself being pulled by her arm. She turned around and saw Finn, holding on to her arm tightly. He dragged her to an alcove where they could talk in private. He let go of her and she smoothed out her uniform and glared daggers at Finn.

"Yes, Hudson?"

"Stop calling me that!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Fine. What do you want _Finn_?" She spit out his name like a curse.

"Do not go to that party." It sounded like a warning. His tone was serious and his eyes were grave.

"No way. I've never been invited to a party before. This is my chance."

"Rachel, there's going to be drinking, smoking, and God knows what else. Is that really what you want to be doing?"

"You sound like my Dads. I already have two; I don't need another one. You can't tell me what to do." He looked like he wanted to say something but he shook his head and took a few steps back. He put his hands up in defeat and started to walk away.

"Fine. Go over to the Dark Side. See if I care."

"Fine!" With her hands on her hips and her insolent tone, she looked and sounded like a petulant child. She felt like one too.

She turned around and went back to the gym to gather her stuff.

She had to get ready.

Rachel Berry had a party to get to.

* * *

Rachel squeezed herself in-between the bodies that were cramped into the dining-room/kitchen area. She had lost Santana and Brittany _ages_ ago; they could have left her there for all she knew. She tipped back the bottle of beer in her hand and choked down the final drops of the bitter liquid. She reached for another bottle in the large cooler by the fridge. She popped it open and started to chug. This was her fifth beer, maybe her sixth? She couldn't remember. All she knew was that before today she could barely drink a glass of Champagne at New Year's, and now she had almost polished off a whole six-pack by herself.

Rachel Berry was _drunk_.

She wandered around the party, trying to look for Finn. She was hoping he was here. When she was drunk it was much easier for her to be honest with herself. She found herself wanting Finn to show up more and more as the night went on. But she didn't see his tall, broad body in the sea of people whose names she could barely remember. She stumbled around the party some more and went into another room that wasn't so crowded.

When she entered, she saw a bunch of people sitting on the couch passing along a rolled cigarette. She could smell the pungent acrid odor in the air, and she realized that people were smoking weed in this room. She turned around to leave when someone called her name.

"Hey Berry, have a seat." It was Dan. She turned around and smiled at him, as best as she could. The alcohol was making her head fuzzy. She really should sit down. . .

"Okay." She sat down on the couch next to Dan and watched the kids pass the joint around to each other. When it got to her, she didn't know what to do. She had made a promise to herself to never smoke _anything_, neither cigarettes nor any other substance. Her voice was her instrument and she would take care of it, no matter what. But it was really hard for her at the moment to remember why she had made that promise in the first place, and Dan was smiling at her. . .so she took the joint from Dan's fingers and inhaled deeply.

She guessed it was the alcohol- and the fact that she was already drunk and a little numb- that she didn't cough from the harsh burn of her throat. She exhaled and immediately felt a rush of oxygen to her head. It felt _amazing_. When the joint was passed to her a second time, she didn't hesitate to take another long drag.

It wasn't long before Rachel was stoned. She sat on the couch and just stared at the people around her, not noticing anything. Her head was a haze of random thoughts and she felt tingles throughout her entire body. She giggled at nothing.

Rachel Berry was drunk _and_ high.

She knew that Dan was still sitting next to her. She looked over at him. He was cute. Not as cute as Finn, though, but he was still cute. . .

She climbed up on his lap and started to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt strong, and sexy, and powerful and really, _really_ trashed. . .

Dan kept trying to grab her breasts. She was too drunk to stop him.

Dan tried to reach under her skirt to grab her ass. She was too high to care.

Dan lifted her up and brought her into the tiny laundry closet by the stairs. She felt like she was flying when he was carrying her. He placed her sitting down on the washing machine. She noticed him start to unbuckle his belt. His pants fell to the floor, but he was still in his boxers.

Why was he doing that . . .?

He reached for her skirt and started to pull it off. She finally snapped out of her daze long enough to know that her skirt should not be coming off. She tried to push his hands away.

"W-What are you doing?" She slurred.

"You're a cheerleader, baby. You come to my house, smoke my weed, drink my beers. It's like a mandatory fee that I at least get a blow job out of it." She shook her head in disgust.

"No way. Let me out of here."

"Oh, come on, don't be like that baby. It's almost a tradition that I hook up with a cheerleader at my parties. You're a cheerleader, right?"

She felt like she was going to vomit. She felt very claustrophobic and she needed to get out of the tiny laundry room. The walls were closing in on her.

She jumped off the washing machine and barreled past Dan who was busy trying to pull up his pants. She went up the stairs to the rooms that were normally off limits to partygoers, but she didn't care. She ran upstairs and through the first door she saw. It was a master bedroom. There was a bathroom attached, so she went inside it and closed the door. She turned on the lights and looked at herself in the mirror.

She didn't even recognize herself.

Her eyes were red and bloodshot from the weed, and there were dark circles under her eyes from the excess of alcohol. Her uniform made her feel like a whore. She thought only of what Dan had said to her in the closet. _"You're a cheerleader right?. . ."__  
__  
_Who _was_ she? All week she had been trying to be popular, but she never felt any better about herself. She was mean and vicious and petty. She went out of her way to make Finn feel like crap when she had done this all for him in the first place. She had _hurt_ Finn's feelings. . .

She let out a small scream of hysteria. She didn't want to be a cheerleader anymore. She wanted to be herself again. She would rather be a loser for the rest of her life than ever feel this miserable again. She pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and shook her head violently to let the hair fall. She ripped off her cheerleaders uniform in a rage and stood half-naked in the Stevenson Family Master Bathroom. She looked in the mirror.

She was wearing her favorite set of matching undergarments; they were black with gold stars. She stood there in the bathroom and started to cry. _  
__  
__That_ was who she really was.

Rachel Berry was gold stars and "I'm sorry" cookies. She was plaid and argyle and pleats. She was musicals and Barbara Streisand. She was power ballads and lead solos. She was ambitions and hopes and dreams of stardom.

She was a drama queen gleek who loved a dorky tall jock with eyes as warm as a summer's day.

The realization was like a punch in the gut.

She leaned over the porcelain toilet next to the sink and threw up all the beer she had chugged that night. She knew the weed was still in her system, clouding her judgement and making her feel dizzy, but at least she had gotten rid of the alcohol. She crawled into the bathtub and her tears kept flowing. She needed help. She needed the one person who would make her feel like herself again.

She pulled her phone out of her bra-- the only thing that could count as a pocket in her tight, flimsy Cheerio's uniform. She dialed his number and prayed that she hadn't pushed him away forever. She cried even harder when he picked up the phone.

"Rachel?" She could tell his voice was panicked. She could barely choke out his name in-between sobs.

"Finn . . .?"

* * *

Finn sped through the streets of Lima, blowing past stop signs and red lights like they weren't even there. He _knew_ he should have gone to that party! If only just to keep an eye on her. But instead, he'd stayed at home and worked himself up into a worried frenzy about Rachel. After he had received her phone call, it felt like his blood was ice in his veins.

He parked hastily in front of the house and marched up to the doors. When he walked in the odor of marijuana and alcohol hung thick in the air, and he walked right past the wasted teenagers and headed for the upstairs master bedroom. He walked right into the bathroom without knocking and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

Rachel was sitting in the bathtub sobbing. She was clad in only her bra and panties, they were black with gold stars. It warmed his heart to no end that underneath the Cheerios uniform, she was still Rachel Berry.

He had always wanted to see Rachel in her underwear, and if the situation were any different, he would have a _raging_ boner. But the situation was serious and he was here to help her. Her Cheerios uniform was crumpled in a pile at his feet. He walked over to the bathtub and sat on the floor. She looked up at him and the look on her face broke his heart.

"You came." He pulled her hair away from her face and let his hand linger on her cheek. Her face was flaming hot, probably from the alcohol, her eyes were bloodshot and her tears left dark tracks of mascara down her face.

She had never looked so damaged.

She had never looked so beautiful.

"Of course, Rachel. Tell me what happened." She shook her head.

"You're going to hate me." She hiccuped between sobs.

"I could never hate you, Rachel. Tell me what happened."

"I got drunk."

"I can see that."

"Then I got high." That confession almost knocked the wind out of him; it was a good thing he was already sitting down.

"Are you serious?" She nodded her head.

"Then Dan tried to hook up with me. He said that because I was a cheerleader I had to give him a blow job or something. I don't remember. . . I just ran up here and hid." She looked at him with large tears threatening to spill over. "I don't want to be a cheerleader anymore."

If he wasn't so worried about Rachel at the moment, he would run downstairs and punch the fuck out of Stevenson, but he had to stay with her. He had to finally fix this. This had all gone way too far.

"Rachel. _Tell me_ what I had said to you last Saturday. What did I say that made you go out and become a Cheerio?" She took a deep breath and the tears flowed freely down her face.

It was time for her to tell him the truth.

Then he could finally fix this.

* * *

Salut Mes Amis!

Oh what a cliffie I have left you all! I am EVIL!

I told you it would be intense people! Angst is like a drug to me.

The *FINAL CHAPTER* will be up tomorrow!

Until Next Time. . .*sings* Don't Stop. . .Reveiwing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	5. The Truth

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: Voila! Here is the final chapter! I know this story was short, but I hate dragging out angst. I like it all resolved in neat little bundles of fluff. There will be more stories though, so for now, enjoy!

* * *

Popular

Chapter Five: The Truth

* * *

Finn Hudson sat on the bathroom floor of Dan Stevenson's master bathroom, holding Rachel's hand while she gathered her memories of last Saturday and the drunk dial that had started it all. She hiccuped her sobs and looked up at him with the saddest look in her eyes that he had ever seen.

"I got the call a little after two o'clock. You said you were on the swings in Abbott's Field. I asked if you were drunk and you said yes." OK, at least he was honest during the conversation. "I asked you why you left the party, and you said you had left after you threw up in a vase." He _knew_ he was the one who had thrown up in the vase!

"But then you told me that you hooked up with a cheerleader, and while you two were making out you called her Rachel. She slapped you twice." Her sobs started up again during this part of the confession and he wanted to rub her back or something. But he was in a bit of a shock.

He had hooked up with a cheerleader and called her Rachel?

He was _never_ drinking again.

"Then you told me how the girl should have taken it as a compliment, cause you thought I was nice." Well that didn't sound so bad. . .

"And you said if I was a little bit popular, we would be dating." Her head fell into her hands and the sobs returned in full force.

Holy. Crap.

That was what he had said to her that had started this mess! Damn him and his drunken phone call. Damn him for everything he had put Rachel through. She had never deserved to go through this identity crisis, she was already perfect the way she was.

"So I became a cheerleader to try and get your attention and it all just backfired in my face. I'm so pathetic." She cried with her hands over her face. Her body shook with the intensity of her sobs and the tears never stopped flowing.

"You are not pathetic, Rachel. If anyone is pathetic, it's me."

"You're not the one high and drunk, crying in your underwear in a bathtub at a house party."

He stood up and Rachel bent her head back all the way to look at him from her position in the tub. He took off his coat and his shoes. He climbed into the bathtub and knew his legs would never fit in the small tub with the both of them there. So he sat down as much as he could and lifted Rachel up and into his lap so he could stretch out his legs. Her back was supported by his knees. Her scantily clad body was dangerously close to his crotch, but at the moment he didn't care if she felt his boner. He had to fix this the right way. Her eyes were wide as saucers as they got into a comfortable position and he held her by the waist.

"You're not pathetic. You're the farthest thing from pathetic. Rachel, you have made it known from day one exactly how you felt about me. You're honest and kind and gentle. I've made up my mind. It's time for me to tell you the truth, as well."

He took a deep breath and looked at her gorgeous body, straddling his lap and making his blood pound through his body. He really hoped she didn't notice how tight his pants were getting. . .

"I _was_ trying to avoid you. It's true. I was trying to get back to being Mr. Popular again, and I was willing to sacrifice our friendship for it. But, Rachel, you have to know, I _never_ stopped caring about you. I think about you all the time, and when I think of you I don't imagine a Cheerio's uniform and eyes of steel. I imagine bright smiles and deep, warm eyes. I think of pink and plaid and skirts. I remember the glee rehearsals where it was just you and me and our voices and the weird piano guy who never talks, watching us sing."

"His name is Brad." She said in between sniffles.

"OK, well I have never heard Brad say a damn word, it's kind of creepy." With this she finally had the ghost of a smile on her lips. "Rachel, you never had to do a thing to get my attention. You already had it. And you've kept my attention for a long time." With this he pushed his hips up a little bit and he knew she could feel the effect their proximity was having on him. Her eyes got very wide, and he held her tightly by the waist so she didn't get scared.

"This is how you make me feel. I'm the pathetic one because I focused more on my popularity than how I was really feeling. I _really_ like you, Rachel. I'm sorry if it took me so long to let you know." She still looked a bit hesitant, but she placed her hands on his chest and leaned forward a little bit so their faces were very close together.

"I make you feel this way?"

"You have _no_ idea."

She smiled. Her true, genuine Rachel Berry smile had returned in full force and brightened her face up like the sun. He couldn't help himself, he closed the distance between them and kissed her. She pulled away after a moment and put her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to kiss you when my mouth tastes like barf." With this he laughed and picked her up off of his lap. She stood up and he did the same and stepped out of the tub. They stood there awkwardly in the bathroom, Rachel in her underwear and Finn trying to hide his obvious hard-on. He picked up her uniform off of the floor and held it out to her. She shook her head.

"There is no way in hell I am putting that thing back on."

"Rachel, you can't walk out of this party in your underwear! You will be attacked by savage drunk teenagers."

"I don't care; I am not putting it back on. That uniform is _evil_." She said it with complete seriousness and he laughed at her antics.

She was acting more and more like herself, and he was thrilled. He turned around and started to rummage through the linen closet. He found a woman's bathrobe and held it out to Rachel. She put it on. It was fluffy and pink; very Rachel-like.

He would have to find a way to pay back Mrs. Stevenson someday for not only her robe, but her vase, as well.

On second thought, fuck it; her son was a douche-bag. Rachel looks sexier in the fluffy pink robe than Mrs. Stevenson will _ever_ look anyway.

She crumpled up her cheerios uniform and carried it out of the party. No one noticed them leave.

* * *

Rachel still felt pretty miserable. She wasn't drunk anymore, but she was still feeling buzzed and foggy. She knew one thing, though.

She made Finn all hot and bothered when she was around.

That piece of information made her feel more strong and sexy and powerful than any uniform ever could make her feel. She had made a mistake in misinterpreting his drunken confessions, but at least she had learned the truth about how he felt for her.

But what was going to happen when they got back to school? Was he going to acknowledge her in the hallways again or return to being popular Finn? She turned to him when he pulled up in front of her house. She needed to know.

"So, on Monday, are you going to go back to ignoring me?"

"Absolutely not."

"How can I be sure?"

"Root for Team Finn. I won't let you down." She felt like her heart was fluttering in her chest, like the very first time they sang together. He _really_ had way too much pull on her emotions. She leaned over the console and she placed a big kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Finn. For everything."

"Good night, Rachel."

She ran into her house and tiptoed into her room as to not wake her dads. When she got into her room, she put the Cheerios uniform in a bag and packed up her pom-poms, as well. She wouldn't be needing them again. She washed the makeup off her face and brushed her teeth, still wearing the robe. She pulled it off when she got back into her bedroom and rummaged around her drawers, trying to find the one thing she needed at the very moment. The bright blue color caught her eye and she pulled out the slightly wrinkled "TEAM FINN" t-shirt. She pulled it on over her head and put on a pair of pink pajama bottoms. She brushed all the tangles out of her hair and looked up in the mirror.

She smiled.

_There _she was_._

* * *

Finn walked into school on Monday practically jumping out of his skin wanting to see Rachel. He had called her over the weekend to make sure she was okay, but he needed to see the proof with his own eyes that she was back to normal. When he walked up to his locker, he saw her standing there waiting for him.

She was wearing a short pink skirt and a black turtleneck with knee-length socks and penny loafers. She saw him and waved with a big smile on her face.

He smiled in return.

His Rachel was back.

He went up to her and didn't hesitate to kiss her right there in the hallway. She was shocked but she reciprocated in earnest. They got more than a few dirty looks from their peers.

Neither of them cared.

When they broke apart from the kiss, she picked up a basket off of the floor and reached inside of it. She pulled out an individually wrapped bag with his name on it. He peeked inside the basket and noticed there were other bundles with people's names on it. . .Quinn, Mr. Schuester, Kurt. . .

She handed him a bag and he opened it up. It was filled with pastries.

"What's this?"

"They are called 'Pain au Chocolat.' It's a French pastry that is basically a croissant filled with chocolate."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"For acting crazy and mean last week."

"What are the others for?" She looked down at the floor and had a guilty look on her face.

"I said some things to people that I am not proud of, and I am prepared to repent for all I have done."

"Rachel, I am sure they will forgive you; you were a cheerleader for five days."

"A lot of damage could be done in five days, Finn; look at how I treated you!" He kissed her again.

"It was no more than what I deserved." She looked like she wanted to protest, but she noticed Jacob Ben Israel down the hallway. She kissed him on the cheek and told him to stay put.

"I have to make it up to Jacob, too."

She walked over to him and Jacob looked shocked she was talking to him again.

"Rachel?" He squeaked.

"Jacob, I would like you to write an article on me, Rachel Berry, and my monumental rise and fall in popularity. I conquered it only to rescind it myself and embrace the moral values that will help catapult me into a life of stardom!"

Finn nibbled on his pastries while she talked about the article. She really _was_ back. And _damn_ she could bake!

He saw her strut back over to him and smiled. She was back to normal and he felt better than he had in weeks. Screw popularity. Rachel was the only person who made him feel good about himself, anyway. Who needed fake friends when he had her?

They turned around to walk to class when all of a sudden, Karofsky and another hockey jock jumped out of nowhere and launched grape slushies right into Finn and Rachel's faces. Finn looked down at Rachel for her reaction.

She wiped the slushie away from her eyes and mouth and looked up at Karofsky. She smiled widely and the jocks looked at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Thank you!" She said brightly, like they had just given her a prize. She grabbed Finn's hand and led them to the bathroom. "Come on Finn, let's go get cleaned off!" She said it like it was going to be the most fun activity ever.

He smiled and followed her into the bathroom. He helped her wash the gunk out of her hair and she did the same. When they kissed, it tasted like grape.

He didn't need popularity. He had her.

Everything was back to normal.

He wouldn't want it any other way.

**The End**

* * *

Salut mes Amis!

Many many thanks to hope813 for being the best beta a girl could ask for. Finchel Soul-Mates for life!

Be on the lookout for my next story!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


End file.
